


With you by my side

by MrsLionheart



Series: Klance in love - Fluff drabble collection [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, a tiny bit of anxiety, based on an ed sheeran song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLionheart/pseuds/MrsLionheart
Summary: Standing there alone again, Keith threw a glance at the backdoor. Nobody was paying him attention, so he thought about sneaking out to catch some fresh air. He felt so uncomfortable, really didn’t want to be there. These strangers always gave him the feeling of being misplaced, with their fancy clothes, the stiff and polite behaviour. Besides them all, he always felt like a nobody...





	With you by my side

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, when I hear a song, a story starts building in my head... And this time it was Ed Sheeran's "I don't care". In my opinion it totally fits Keith, to not be the type for parties and all that and Lance being there, comforting and supporting him ＼（Ｔ∇Ｔ）／  
> This one is fluffy and a little funny and I really hope you enjoy it! <3<3
> 
> EDIT: I had the wonderful and super sweet r3bees on instagram comissioned to draw fanart for any of my drabbles and she picked this one and created a true masterpiece!! Please follow her there, she made a huge progress in such a short time and she's absolutely a sweetheart!  
> Here's the link to it, since I couldn't figure out, how to integrate it on the text lmfao :D
> 
>  
> 
> [Art by r3bees on instagram for "With you by my side"](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Tq0qz4ULHADZs3a5u_k9MREYb1RuvRJe)

Keith was standing at the side, leaning against the wall and staring at the drink stirring in the glass he was holding on tight. Crossing his arms over his broad chest, he had his best suit on, with a dark red, silky button-down and a vest. He was even wearing the black, shiny shoes, he’d bought a few weeks ago. He nestled with he knot of his tie, trying to loosen it with the feeling it was slowly choking him. It was pitch black, with a beautiful rose on it, the same color as his shirt. His bangs were smoothed back into a tight ponytail. He was looking gorgeous as fuck, but feeling so completely out of place. So much people around him, they were all so loud and  _ talking _ . 

_ God _ , they were talking so much, he could barely hear the music.

He regretted coming here for the upteenth time this night. He just wasn’t the guy for these kinds of parties, were you have to smile at everyone and greet and smalltalk to a lot of people, you don’t even know but seem to be so important.  _ UGH… _

He looked across the room, searching for the familiar mop of chocolate brown hair and spotted him a few feet away, talking to a stranger, smiling friendly. He was dressed up as well, wearing a dark blue suit with a bright blue button-down, his jacket open and the matching tie, dark blue with bright forget-me-nots on it. His gaze flicked to his wonderful eyes and sweet, full lips, moving with every word. He tried to read them and was so entranced, he would rather kiss them, than just stare at them. Lance was the one who was always there with him, doing the talking part and keeping him company. And as he reveled in the breathtaking sight of his boyfriend, he thought by himself, he could deal with anything as long as he was with him.

Keith snapped out of his thoughts as someone appeared beside him and started chatting. He barely paid him any attention and just nodded from time to time with a friendly fake smile on his lips, sipping at his drink. He knew he was supposed to be here and do this. At least that’s what they’d told him. After a few moments, he thought, he’d misheard the guy and stared at him with a puzzled look and furrowed eyebrows.

“Excuse me?”

“I asked, if we should leave and go somewhere else?”, he repeated himself with a cocky grin on his lips, leaning one forearm against the wall beside Keith’s head. 

 

Wait… when did  _ that _ happen?

 

“Uh… No, ‘m sorry. I’m here with someone.”, he answered politely, biting back the snarky remark lying on his tongue.

“Sure, whatever”, the guy said, already retreating, giving him one last wink.

Standing there alone again, Keith threw a glance at the backdoor. Nobody was paying him attention, so he thought about sneaking out to catch some fresh air. He felt so uncomfortable, really didn’t want to be there. These strangers always gave him the feeling of being misplaced, with their fancy clothes, the stiff and polite behaviour. Besides them all, he always felt like a nobody...

He was already pushing himself off the wall and took a step, as he felt warm and slender fingers wrapping delicately around his wrist and pulling him gently back towards the entrancing man he was looking for earlier, now standing right in front of him. Their gazes locked and it was like Lance was looking right into his core, sending tingling sensations through his body. He grabbed his drink and downed it. His eyes focused on him again and he asked in a low, husky voice: “Shall we dance?”

The feeling of anxiety and being in the wrong place slowly faded with each passing moment he stared into his eyes, beautiful blue gemstones, brilliant sapphires, shining just for him. 

 

_ And Keith felt like somebody again... _

 

“Hell yeah!”, he breathed and that was all it took for Lance to drag him to the dance floor.

He gently pushed their way through the crowd, already swaying his body to the music. Keith snorted at that and Lance just threw him a lopsided smirk over his shoulder, not stopping on his way to the floor. He passed by a few more people until they were in the middle of the dancing crowd.

Lance suddenly stopped, turned around facing him and not in his wildest dreams Keith could’ve imagined what happened next... 

Lance wiggled his eyebrows, already moving suggestively, swaying his body from side to side in a fluid motion and moving his hands up and down his sides, totally putting on a show.

Keith covered his face with one hand, biting his bottom lip to stifle a laugh that was bubbling up inside of him. Lance turned around, bent over and did the most incredible…

 

_ Good Lord, he was twerking! _

 

Now there was no holding back anymore for Keith as a fit of laughter had his whole frame shaking. Lance slowly wiggled back until he was right in front of him, still bumping his ass up and down suggestively and mouthing Ooh’s and Aah’s for emphasis. Keith had totally lost it by now and was laughing loud, gasping for air. Lance slowly turned around, moved closer to him and wrapped his arms around his beautiful boyfriend, a sweet pink flush on his pale cheeks from laughter. Coming down from his high, he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye and turned his fond look to Lance. Keith closed his arms around his waist, pulling him closer, as he heard the music change into something slower, smoother. They looked each other in the eyes, smiling softly, slowly rocking to the music. And in just this moment it was like they were the only ones in the room. Lance was all he could see, all he could hear, all he could  _ feel _ . Nothing else mattered in this moment. The blue of his eyes bright like the sky, full of so much love for the man he was giving the most endearing smile to.

 

“God, I love you so much, you know that?”, Keith said in awe.

 

Lance was still giving him that lovestruck expression and answered: “Hm, dunno... Wanna remind me?”

And Keith didn’t hesitate for a second, leaning forwards, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. He closed his arms a little tighter, grabbing at Lance’s jacket and clenching his fists. Lance felt a heat slowly melting  down his chest, like hot and liquid lava, pooling low in his gut, making him feel dizzy. He pulled back slightly to catch his breath and marvelled in the gorgeous sight before his eyes. Keith’s eyes looked distant as he opened them, slowly focusing on his own again, looking as lightheaded as he felt. His lips were red and shiny, a light pink blush on his cheeks.

Lance hummed and placed a small peck on the tip of his nose, his voice low and private, destined for their ears only: 

 

_ “I love you, too. More than the sky has stars and more than the sea has water.” _

 

Keith knew, he could face it all again, with Lance by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe... Lance, the smug dork (>ω^)
> 
> I had so much fun writing this and I hope, you had, too! Please leave a kudos and a comment! <3 <3 <3


End file.
